The Circle of Life
by KrystalDragoness
Summary: A Crossover of Digimon and Final Fantasy, and A warrior pained by decisions, what'll happen? Only time will tell.


ï»¿  
  
The Circle of Life  
  
By: KrystalDragoness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy nor Digimon, although I wish I owned Reno, Tseng, Seifer, and all them, they're hot. ^.~, This is pure insanity, so if you do not like adventures, romance, or anything of the sort, please turn back now before you are corrupted with such. Because this will involve love, hate, death, everything pretty much, it's a crossover, yes, but still..muahahahaaaaa, fear me and my evilness! Alright, now let's get down to buisness.  
  
Prolouge: Friendly Encounters  
  
Cori rubbed her eyes gently, it had been only 3 hours since she had fell asleep, and now she was awake at school, unfortunatly for her. She hated the thought of sleeping for 3 hours then going to school, but with her parent's schedules the way they were, it was a miracle she got to school with any sleep behind her at all. Light shone on her face as she stepped out of the morning shadows of the building, revealing her to be about 15, with emerald green eyes. She wore a navy green fatigue shirt that said "Dragon Boat Race, San Francisco '74" with an oriental dragon on it. Her hair was tied up in a bun with pins holding it in place here and there, her curly dark brown hair was considered miraculous to stay in one place anyways, her eyes searched the school grounds for someone to talk to, listening to the morning bell ring. Her first day at a new school, and if she got into a fight, her last. Her dad made it clear with her that the next fight would involve one of two things, a Military school application, or grounding. She didn't care either way, Military school would give her more rest, and grounding wouldn't even hold with her. So she didn't really worry about fighting anyone. That's when he caught the eyes of the 5'6 girl. He had blonde hair with brown eyes, and wore some baggy cream colored cargo pants with a blue shirt with a skateboarding logo on it. She smiled and bit her lower lip, feeling pats on the backs from girls that lived in her complex. She began to talk to them about the mysterious boy that was talking to his friends.  
  
Her puzzled eyes landed upon Kerry, her best friend and next door neighbor. "Who is he?" was all she could get out of her mouth, feeling his eyes boring into her soul as she locked his gaze, smiling softly. "..New guy, I heard he's Christine's cousin, the sluts say his name is Stephen." Kerry replied to her friend, everyone knew who the sluts were by automatic definition. Nika, Nicole, Angela and Whitney were the 4 who would get in bed with nearly any guy that existed. "Naturally they'd know his name, wonder how many have tried to get in his bed yet?" Cori said irritably, the thought of any of the 4 knowing this new angelic boy stabbing her brain annoyingly with numerous thoughts. She looked at Kerry and laughed, "should we introduce ourselves?" "Yeah, may as well.." Kerry said, smiling and walking with her friend up to the boy and his friends, who also knew Cori. Brian, a 17 year old boy that she hung out with, she went to a college that involved going home and coming, just like going to a high school, which was something she found rather unusual about the matter. Her eyes locked with Stephen as she idly talked to Brian. "Care to introduce us to your friend Bri?" Cori asked, smiling kindly. "Yeah..Stephen Cori Cori Stephen Stephen Kerry Kerry Stephen." Brian replied monotonously. "Hey." Stephen said, looking at Cori and Kerry. "Konnichiwa." Cori replied, bowing her head slightly.  
  
Kerry just waved and said "hi." in reply, Damien, the big brother of Cori, walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. "Yeesh. You daydreaming sis?" Damien said, looking at her. "...shut up.." Was her muttered reply, she didn't really like Damien, and he didn't like her, they just played along like they were friends when they were in public, but at home they tortured each other and made one another's lives a living hell. Stephen went back to talking to Francis as a young boy, about 16, with spiked black hair and a white T-Shirt underneath a red overshirt and some baggy jeans with tennis shoes walked up, his brown eyes greeting Cori. "Hey, what's up girl?" "...Austin, you know, if you weren't here I'd slap my brother across the face for shaking me." "I'm not stopping you." was Austin's dull reply, his eyes looking hurt that none of the girls had said hello to him. Cori laughed and hugged Austin, her eyes lighting up in happiness, Austin laughed and hugged her back, his brown eyes looking at her green ones, "How've you been?" "Great! You?" "Awesome, now I'm even better!" Austin ended, laughing still. Damien turned and went to walk off, leaving the group consisting of Stephen, Brian, Kerry, Cori and Austin on thier own to talk while he went to attend to his other plans.....  
  
Ending Note: Okay, Well, We left it on a cliffhanger, I didn't know wether or not to continue on, but anyways, I will update it for everyone after whatever positive reviews i get!!! 'Till then! 


End file.
